


Learning To Kiss

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tony teaches him, first kissing, soft, steve doesn’t know how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Steve reluctantly agrees to go on a date to stop Nat from annoying him. Then he remembers that he’s never been on a date nor has he kissed anybody.He asks Nat to teach him how to kiss but she declines. Fortunately, or possibly unfortunately, Tony overheard the conversation and offers his services.





	Learning To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by ironccap on twitter so this one’s for you boo. 
> 
> Ig we’re gonna pretend that Steve and Peggy never kissed in TFA. 
> 
> Also this takes place just before/at the start of TWS because you know Nat keeps pestering Steve to date someone. 
> 
> If you think I’m cool follow my Twitter ripavengers because I post aus there thanks. And leave comments and kudos please I’m an attention whore.

To say Steve was nervous was an understatement. After weeks of pestering from Natasha he finally agreed to go on a date. Except he’d never been on a date, and he’d never kissed anyone. 

“Ready for your big date Steve?” Natasha smirked at Steve as he walked into the common area. 

“Steve has a date?” Tony perked up. He was sitting on the couch scrolling through his Stark tablet. 

Steve sighed, “Nat I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Natasha walked over to him, “Just take her to a nice restaurant. Try not to talk about work or how you don’t know how anything works. When it’s over walk her home and if she’s willing, give her a kiss.”

Steve thought back to the war, he almost kissed Peggy, does that count? 

Steve started to frown and Natasha got worried, “You’ve never kissed anyone.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. 

Steve blushed, “Of course I’ve kissed someone,” he stammered, furthering Natasha’s realisation. 

“Aww our resident virgin just got more virgin-y,” Tony laughed, putting down his tablet. 

“Can you teach me?” Steve hurriedly asked Natasha, betrayed by his own mouth. 

Tony started laughing harder and Natasha responded, “Steve, sweetie, I will not teach you how to kiss someone.” She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, was that comforting or threatening? 

After Tony calmed down he began to speak, “You know Cap, if you need someone to show you how to kiss, I’m right here. I am a ‘playboy’ after all.” 

Steve stared at Tony, trying to find sincerity in his face, which he did find. Tony wasn’t joking. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance to snog America’s golden boy? And to be his first kiss too, that’s a bonus. 

“C’mon Cap, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. You, me, under the stars, staring at each other, kissing, doing other things,” Tony egged him on, waggling his eyebrows at the last part. 

Steve weighed out the pros and cons about kissing Tony Stark, Iron Man, in his head. 

Pro: Tony is experienced, he would know what to do. 

Con: Tony is a man, would it be different than kissing a woman?

Pro: Tony brought up the idea so he wants to do it. 

Con: Tony is his teammate, would kissing ruin their relationship?

Pro: Steve would have his first kiss. 

Con: He and Tony have only recently been put on good terms, this could also ruin their relationship. 

For Steve, having a good relationship with his team was key, but Tony was offering and nobody else was around. 

Steve reluctantly shook his head yes at Tony. 

Tony smiled and got off the couch, “Let’s go Cap,” he said while leading the way to his room. 

Steve took one last glance at Natasha, who was smirking and trying to hold in a giggle, and strolled after Tony. 

When they reached Tony’s bedroom Tony jumped onto his bed. Steve had never been in Tony’s room before, he had no need for it. Tony has never been in his either. Which is a good thing because his room was filled with his art supplies and paintings he had done, surprisingly most were of Tony. Steve doesn’t mean to constantly draw Tony it just happens. 

Tony watched Steve walk around his room, “Like what you see Cap?”

Steve looked over to Tony and shrugged, “It’s big. And it’s neat.”

“Not what you thought it would be?”

“I don’t know what I thought. But I’ve seen your lab and it’s not this.”

Tony laughed, “I suppose you’re right.”

The conversation was over and Steve looked nervous, confused, lost. 

How does this work? Do they just go for it?

It was as if Tony could hear Steve’s thoughts, “Steve come closer, I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to,” Tony winked. Steve didn’t know if he liked Tony being suggestive but it takes the awkwardness away, or maybe it adds it on. Steve wasn’t sure. 

Steve walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, Tony crawled over beside him. 

Steve faced forward, hands in his lap fidgeting. Tony grabbed Steve’s face and turned it to look at him, “I’m going to kiss you now Steve.”

Tony never called Steve by his name before. It was always Cap or a series of nicknames. But never Steve. Steve thought this showed realness, softness, kindness. He liked this Tony. 

Steve nodded his head, what else could he do?

Tony leaned in to kiss Steve and Steve watched as Tony closed his eyes and puckered his plump lips ever so slightly. 

Tony’s lips touched Steve’s and began to move. Steve stayed still, unsure of whether he was supposed to move his lips too. His eyes were still open, watching everything. 

Tony pulled away and looked into Steve’s eyes, trying to find something. Steve didn’t know what he was looking for. Tony sighed, “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.” He dropped his hands from Steve’s face. 

“That bad?” Steve asked. 

“I guess I should’ve told you what to do. You’re supposed to move your lips with mine, and close your eyes. It’s weird if you keep your eyes open.”

“I was watching, how am I supposed to learn with my eyes closed?”

Tony was still looking at Steve, it made Steve feel small. 

“You learn by doing.” Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s head with one of his hands, the other snaked its way around Steve’s waist. 

“I’m going to kiss you again Steve, and this time I want you to kiss me back. And close your eyes.”

Steve nodded, and closed his eyes. He could feel Tony’s warmth getting closer. When the gap between their lips closed once again Steve started moving his lips in time with Tony’s. 

This time when Tiny pulled apart he smiled, “Good Steve, that was good.”

Steve gave a small smile and looked down at his still fidgeting hands, Tony kept using his hands so what does Steve do with his?

Again Tony couldbhear Steve’s thoughts, “You can put your hands on my waist if you want,” he suggested. 

Steve looked up at him to make sure Tony was being serious. 

Tony grabbed Steve’s hands and wrapped them around his waist, “We’re going to try again, but uh this time with tongue.”

Steve frowned, “Why would you use your tongue?”

Tony smiled, a sincere smile, “It’s called making out. There’s no reason behind it it’s just fun.”

Steve sighed, “I’ll follow your lead.”

Once again, Tony leaned in and Steve closed his eyes, waiting. Their lips connected and they moved them together in perfect harmony. When Tony started to lick Steve’s bottom lip Steve knew that this was the part where they’re supposed to use tongues. He opened his mouth a little and Tony shoved his tongue in and started swirling it around Steve’s mouth. Steve tried to follow his lead, putting his tongue in Tony’s mouth, making their tongues dance together. It felt weird, Steve liked it. 

They, how did Tony put it?, made out for a few minutes. Steve didn’t know how he could last so long, the super serum definitely has its perks. 

Tony was breathing heavily and leaned his head on Steve’s forehead, “You sure you’ve never kissed anyone before?” He joked. 

Steve shyly smiled, “A student is only as good as his teacher.”

Tony laughed at that, Steve liked hearing Tony laugh. He had a nice laugh, not too rough. 

“I think we should try one more time,” Steve suggested. 

“Well hello mister eager beaver.”

Steve blushed, Tony was a great kisser and Steve didn’t want to stop kissing him. 

Tony agreed to Steve’s request and goes to kiss Steve again, winding his hands around the back of Steve’s neck. Steve’s hands found their way around Tony’s waist again. He started moving his hands up and down Tony’s sides and got a small moan from Tony. 

Steve was not expecting that but he didn’t stop. Tony pushed deeper into the kiss while Steve started rubbing his hands all over Tony’s back under his shirt. 

Steve took over, dominating the kiss. He pushed Tony down onto the bed and leaned over him while still kissing him. 

Tony scrambled for the bottom of Steve’s shirt to lift over his head and Steve stopped kissing him for a second, he stared into Tony’s eyes and Tony looked worried. 

Steve stood up and grabbed Tony’s hands. Instead of pushing him off though he helped him take his shirt off. Tony smiled, and Steve took off Tony’s shirt. They began kissing again, Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, which is unfairly but beautifully proportioned to his shoulders. 

Tony reaches for Steve’s belt buckle but then stopped abruptly, making Steve whine. That whine went straight to Tony’s dick causing him to shiver. 

“Why’d you stop?” Steve muttered into Tony’s neck. 

Tony took a deep breath to calm himself, oh the things Steve does to him. 

“You have a date.”

Steve looked straight into Tony’s eyes, “I do have a date,” Steve confirms. 

“It’s soon.”

“Also a correct statement.”

“You’ll be late.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“You should go.”

“Do you want me to go?”

That was the million dollar question. 

Tony stared into Steve’s eyes for any sign of regret but he can’t find any. 

Tony shakes his head and breathed out a no. 

Steve smiled, “I don’t want to go either.”

“What about your date?”

“I never wanted to go on that date. I only agreed to please Nat, she scares me.”

Tony laughed again, Steve could always make him laugh. 

“Jarvis, would you mind telling Steve’s date that he won’t be able to make it tonight?”

A voice fills the room, “Of course sir.”

“Now where were we?” Tony resumed kissing Steve, smiling into their lips as Jarvis dimmed the lights, locked the door, and started playing some light music.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic if was fun and cute to write :)


End file.
